Bad Romance
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar location, a young Ultimate is scared to find that she has been confined to a room with no escape. Even worse, she didn't expect that her captor would be someone she apparently knew. Yandere Makoto Naegi. Rated M for violence, language, and slight sexual content.


(A/N: Happy Valentine's day everyone! :D And what better way to celebrate the holidays than with a twisted love story~ Yes I know. Something is very wrong with me. xD Not sure if there are many Danganronpa fans on here or Makoto fangirls for that matter, but I figured I'd post this story for fun. Its always more interesting when the sweet guys end up turning psychotic. :3)

* * *

"Where…am I?"

Light brown eyes slowly blinked as they took in there surroundings, the young girl they belonged to still a little groggy from having just woken up. She was certain this wasn't her room. It was far too spacious and cold to be hers. Almost like a basement….

Fear started to overcome her. She just wasn't certain if she was more afraid of finding herself lying on a queen sized bed in some unfamiliar room, or from the fact that she was garbed in nothing more than a very short, silk red nightgown.

Ignoring the coldness of the concrete floor on her bare feet as she ran for the only door in the room, the petite girl desperately tried to yank it open, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"H-hello?! Can anyone hear me! Please, let me out…!" she begged, banging her small fists on the door as hard as she could.

Her yells were only met with silence, and she placed a trembling hand on her beating heart, urging herself to calm down while her eyes tried to seek for some other means of escape. Unfortunately there were no windows in the room, the only light coming from a dim bulb that hung from the ceiling….

Feeling completely lost in what to do, the girl slightly perked up when noticing something on the end table near the bed which she hadn't seen before. It was a remote along with an untitled DVD. She gingerly picked the DVD up, biting her lip at the notepad that had a small message written on it.

'Turn on the TV and place this DVD in the player'

Not really sure what to think, the green haired teenager hesitantly moved over to the player that was hooked up to a large HD TV that had been attached to the wall. She chewed on her lower lip as she waited on the movie to start up, a bit surprised to see a male appear on the screen in what appeared to be an old building with a smile on his face.

And if he was the one who had placed her in this room, he certainly didn't look shady…Admittedly, he was rather cute.

The male had a petite and thin frame that was probably just a little taller than her own short figure, with desaturated brown hair that had a prominent ahoge, and washed out hazel eyes. He was garbed in a green zipped up hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes.

"Good morning, Hanako. I know you must be very confused right now, but you have no reason to be afraid," he spoke up in a kind tone. "My name is Makoto Naegi, and even though you might not remember me…we were classmates and friends attending Hope's Peak Academy together."

"That's right…I was accepted into Hope's Peak…." Hanako murmured to herself. She had been dubbed the Ultimate Pyrotechnician by the prestigious academy due to her skill and love when it came to explosives. Makoto claimed they had attended the school together, and yet, Hanako could have sworn she had another week before she started her semester…?

A sigh escaped Makoto's lips while a sad look appeared on his fair features. "You might want to sit down Hanako…What I'm about to tell you is pretty shocking," he said softly, his tone and expression causing the short haired girl to nervously sit on the end of the mattress.

"One of the reasons you can't remember me is because…you were in a terrible accident," he continued, his voice becoming graver. "You were caught in an explosion, one that you were unable to stop…Because of this, you suffer from short term memory loss. You can remember everything before the incident, but any new memories you make are instantly forgotten the next day…."

 _No_ … _there's no way he's telling the truth_ Hanako thought, her brown pupils completely wide while it felt like something in her stomach had dropped.

"You probably don't believe me, right? I don't want to either," Makoto said lowly, his eyes darkening. "But if you touch the right side of your head, you'll feel where a metal plate was placed due to your broken skull bones…."

Shakily, Hanako reached up to touch her head, a gasp leaving her lips since she could indeed feel something hard beneath her hair.

"This must be a lot to take in, but you don't have to worry. I've decided to deal with the one who brought about your accident accordingly," Makoto said icily, causing Hanako who had buried her face in her hands to slowly look up. He had moved to turn his camera on a person who was tied to a chair, and Hanako let out a cry since she instantly recognized the bound male.

"S-Sasuke…?!"

Her older brother, who was known as the Ultimate Actor, looked like he had been through hell. His once handsome face was swollen and contained numerous cuts on it, while his normally slicked back blond hair was messy and covered in what looked like dirt and blood. Even his clothes were stained with his pink blood, including the prized blue scarf he always wore and treasured above all his possessions….

"Now Sasuke, tell Hanako how you caused her accident." Makoto harshly instructed, causing the blue eyed male to wince when his hair was grabbed and roughly pulled back.

"Y-you sick and twisted bastard…I don't know where you've taken my sister, but if you've done anything to her I swear I'll-" Sasuke started to say, only to grunt in pain when Makoto punched him in the gut.

"If 'I' do anything to her? HAH! Don't make me laugh!" Makoto growled out, suddenly pulling out a knife while his lips curled into a dark smile. "I'd never hurt her unlike you…Now, start talking…Unless you'd rather I remove parts of your body piece by piece…And I know the first area where I'll start…."

Sasuke gritted his teeth when Makoto touched the knife against his lower area, hesitating a moment before looking straight at the camera. "Hanako…I know I haven't always been the best brother. Hell, I'd probably win the academy award for worst sibling of all time…" he grimly began, hissing when Makoto pressed the knife against his covered manhood, meaning for him to stop stalling. "And that's because…I sold my own little sister's Ultimate Bomb blueprint to a group of criminals just because I needed the cash…."

"Sasuke…." Hanako whispered, her barely covered form growing colder than it already felt. But even though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what else Makoto was forcing him to say, she found it harder having to witness her brother in such a vulnerable state. Tears were forming in his eyes, something she hadn't seen since he was small….

"When we saw that a building in Towa City had been targeted by a bomber on the news, and no one at the scene could disarm the explosive, you rushed to assist when you realized it was one of your own creations…I-I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen to me!" Sasuke cried out, hanging his head while his shoulders shook. "The next thing I knew, even though the damage wasn't as severe as the police thought it would be…you were caught in the explosion; the only one to suffer the biggest casualty…."

Makoto glowered while jabbing his knife into Sasuke's shoulder, causing the male to let out a hiss of pain. "If you really cared about Hanako, you would have done more to stop her…Now because of you, she can't even remember all of the wonderful times the two of us shared at Hope's Peak…."

Digging the knife in deeper and this time causing the actor to scream, Makoto gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Surely now Hanako must hate you. She must agree with me that you're better off dead…After all, I'm the only one she needs now. The only one who can help and protect her…."

"N-no…Please no!" Hanako exclaimed, rushing back to the door and pulling even harder on the knob; even trying to kick it down despite the pain that went coursing through her foot. Sasuke had to be around here somewhere, right? She just had to escape and save him before this madman could do anything to him….

"Hanako…I'm sorry for everything…I screwed up your life and even worse, I couldn't protect you from this freak…I should have known something was wrong with him from the very moment he started clinging to you like some lovesick puppy," Sasuke voiced, causing the green haired girl to turn her attention back on him; a clearly guilty look on his face. "You may hate me now sis, but I want you to know I l-"

A hand moved to cover Hanako's mouth when Makoto harshly jabbed the knife into Sasuke's chest, cutting off his words and causing blood to spurt out of his mouth instead. He viciously started to thrust the blade into Sasuke over and over again causing the older teen's body to convulse, until the man unleashed one final choked sound and his eyes dimmed; his form going completely limp.

Breathing heavily, Makoto ran a bloodstained hand through his hair, making it looked like he had fuchsia streaks in his spiky hair. "You really think I'd let you say that word to her?" he snarled out. He then turned to the camera, a loving look on his face. "Now you never have to worry about him hurting you again, my sweet Hanako…And you'll never have to worry about facing an unknown future out there in that cruel and hopeless world that would just use and abuse you…Here with me, you'll always remain safe…."

"No…" Hanako whispered, falling to her knees while tears poured down her cheeks after the TV screen had gone black. A hand reached up to grab at her hair while she gasped for air, finding it difficult to breathe. Her brother was dead…murdered right before her eyes. No matter what he had done…or the shady things she knew he committed in order to remain a relevant actor…he didn't deserve to die like that.

She continued to repeat the word 'no' over and over again like some sort of mantra before unleashing a heart wrenching scream. Rapidly shaking her head and closing her eyes, she refused to believe any of this was real. It was all just one horrible nightmare that she was trapped in, but she would be waking up from any moment now.

Those footsteps coming down the stairs would be her mom who would wake her up…But then she remembered her bedroom was up stairs, not down….

Scrabbling to her feet, her head darted around for somewhere to hide. The only place would be under the bed, yet that would be obvious…So she decided on the next best thing-grabbing the end table and deciding to toss it at whoever came through that door. And then, then she would make her escape….

She could hear multiple chains being unlocked from outside, which would explain why she was unable to break down the door…And when the one known as Makoto stepped inside, she flung the piece of furniture as hard as she could at him.

Shockingly, Makoto didn't seem that surprised and simply stepped to the side to dodge the item. "I wish you would stop doing that, Hanako…I'm starting to lose count of how many times I've needed to replace that stupid table…."

"M-monster…You can't keep me here like this!" Hanako shrieked out, her hands balled tightly at her waist. Despite her anger, she let out a sob, more tears forming in her eyes. "And how…how could you kill Sasuke like that?!"

Sticking his hands in his jeans pockets, Makoto let out a sigh as he calmly approached the weeping girl. "Don't cry, Hanako. That bastard doesn't deserve any of your tears…Can't you understand that I killed him for you? For us?"

Hanako just shook her head, his words seeming completely insane to her, and she aimed a punch at his face. Her fist was easily grabbed, and she furrowed her brows, doing the next best thing and bringing her knee up as hard as she could toward his crotch.

"That's not the first time you've tried that move as well," Makoto said casually with an amused smile, not even looking phased. "Of course the first time did hurt like hell and you almost got away from me…It was a shame too since I had to cause further damage to that pretty head of yours, but knocking you out was the only method you gave me."

A gasp left Hanako's lips when Makoto brought her hand toward his covered penis where she could feel something hard that seemed to be protecting it, her face turning pink while he simply chuckled out, "That's why I make sure I'm prepared every day, now."

Crying out from light pain when he grabbed both of her wrists and flipped her around, she struggled to break free from his shockingly strong grip when Makoto started to wrap what felt like cords around her wrists. Hanako whimpered since they were digging into her skin, only to wince when she was tossed onto the bed.

"…H-how long have I been here…?" Hanako asked weakly, her entire form trembling when Makoto climbed onto the bed with her.

Makoto placed a finger against his chin with a thoughtful expression. "I honestly lose track of the days we've had here together…but I'd say maybe two months or so," he hummed out. "It's certainly been some time since I prepared that special movie just for you."

"T-two months?! I've been here that long…?" Hanako whispered, her face changing to a blue shade while her pupils had shrank. "Then Sasuke…."

"Has been dead for quite some time. I could bring his decomposing and maggot infested body here for you to see if you'd like? I kept it close by just in case you had any doubts~" Makoto purred out, wrapping his arms around Hanako's thin waist as he pulled her to him, nuzzling his face in the back of her hair.

"NOOOOOO!" Hanako screamed, squirming like mad to escape from the brown haired male who's grip only tightened on her.

Makoto sweetly shushed her, placing small pecks to the back of her head. When she was sobbing about wanting to go home to her parents, he turned her around where she was facing him with a smile on his lips that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm afraid that's not possible…Your family was unfortunately involved in a horrible tragedy…They were all found murdered in their home. The little girl had her throat sliced open while the parents were found completely mutilated…Police believed it to be the work of a psychopath…."

"Your lying…YOUR LYING!"

When Makoto had embraced her, running his fingers through her hair and cooing how it would be alright, she felt sick at her stomach. He had killed her entire family…Not only her brother, but her little sister as well. Mitsu had only been ten years old…How could someone do something so unbelievably horrific…?

Feeling something warm and wet trailing across her outer ear, Hanako squeaked and felt the back of her neck heating up realizing it was Makoto's tongue.

"So you see, you have no where else to go…With your disability, you'd be placed in a institution with strangers having to look after you. And neither of us want that, right?" Makoto whispered into her ear while his right hand massaged her cheek. "You'd rather have someone you know taking care of you, wouldn't you?"

"But…I don't know you…." Hanako said weakly, her entire body feeling drained. She wanted so badly to just drift off to sleep, but then, she would end up awakening once more into this nightmare she had found herself trapped inside….

Makoto patted at her head, moving off the bed and over to an old dresser that was in the room. He removed a black notebook from it that had watercolor fireworks on the cover, sitting once again on the bed in front of Hanako with his legs crossed.

"What's that…?"

"Your journal. All of your precious memories you didn't want to forget are written in here," Makoto answered with a soft look that didn't suit a murderer. "If you promise you won't try anything, I'll undo your wrists and you can read it."

Giving a small nod, Hanako let out a small sigh once the tight cords were removed, rubbing at her wrists to return circulation to them before she gingerly took the notebook from Makoto.

The medium sized slightly messy writing was indeed hers, and her eyes widened seeing the pictures that accompanied most of the pages. The other kids must have been her classmates, and she looked so happy alongside them…Even more, it seemed like she was normally next to Makoto in the various photo's; the two of them having actually seemed quite close…

While a mixture of emotions were rushing through her, the last few pages of the book made her tense up with both shock and fear.

' **I'm so happy**! **Today** , **Makoto told me he loved me**! **And I experienced my very first kiss with him underneath the falling snow** ~! **With my condition** , **I didn't think anyone could ever truly care about me or tolerate me for that matter** … **but he promised he'd always be there for me** … **I can't believe how lucky I am to earn the affections of someone as sweet as him** ~'

 _I was happy he was in love with me_ Hanako wondered, glancing over at Makoto who was leaning back against the propped up pillows with a knowing smile on his face. A few more of the messages talked about dates they had together, but the sweet moments she had written about drastically began to change….

' **Something weird happened today** … **I was talking to Leon** , **and for some reason** , **Makoto didn't seem happy about that** … **He started yelling at the guy for obviously flirting with me** , **and then was suddenly on top of him punching him in the face over and over** … **It took both Sakura and Mondo just to pull Makoto off of poor Leon** … **His entire face was covered in blood** , **and I think Makoto might have broken his nose** …'

' **Makoto apologized about what he did to Leon to me today…He said he was just trying to protect me from him** … **The guy can be a flirt after all** , **is what he claimed** … **I still feel this warmness in my heart for Makoto despite reading about what he did scaring me a little** , **yet Sasuke seems adamant that I keep away from him** … **My brother says there's something unstable about him** … **I'm not sure what to do** …'

' **Sasuke was by my side all day** … **I can't remember him being this protective over me since we were little** … **And Makoto** … **he looked so upset when Sasuke told him to stay away from me** … **But there was also anger and a darkness within Makoto's eyes…Why do I feel suddenly afraid** …?'

 _Sasuke_ Hanako thought, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth to stop more tears from falling. He had been trying to protect her from Makoto, yet it seemed she had been too foolish to heed his warnings…And because of that…

' **I know in my journal I've written that I'm supposed to avoid Makoto** … **but he just sounded so miserable on the phone** , **that it broke my heart** … **He wanted me to meet him in front of the park fountain** ; **the place where he confessed and we shared our first kiss**. **How could I say no**? **Sasuke will probably be mad** … **but I'm sure he's wrong**. **There's no reason I should be scared of one of my classmates and friends** …'

Hanako's body was frozen and she didn't even move when she felt hands slinking around her form and pulling her toward a firm chest. There was nothing more written in the journal, and Makoto closed the book before gently removing it from her hands and tossing it somewhere to the side.

"What happened…after I met you at the fountain…?"

"I held you in my arms like this, telling you how much I missed you…But even after I poured out my feelings, you still wanted to leave and return to your brother," Makoto murmured, his hold tightening and causing Hanako to whimper from slight pain. "Luckily, I was prepared. I placed a special cloth against your lips and you were knocked out in an instant. After you were resting peacefully I brought you here to our new home."

A little cry left Hanako's lips since she was suddenly forced down onto the bed, a crazed smile on Makoto's lips while his hazel eyes were consumed with madness and lust as he sat on top of her.

"And we've been together ever since. We've done so much together, Hanako. It's just a shame you can't remember any of it," Makoto said in a huskier tone, running a hand up inside her nightgown and caressing the soft skin of her thigh.

"S-S-STOP!" Hanako yelped, reaching down to stop Makoto. He only grabbed her hand, placing it and her other above her head and easily holding them with one hand.

"Why? You enjoy my touch, you just can't remember is all," Makoto purred out while leaning down and nibbling at her neck. "You were screaming my name in clear ecstasy our first time together. My little Hanako just couldn't get enough~"

"No…Your wrong…I wouldn't…." Hanako expressed shakily, but she was unsure what to think now. She felt so confused, so disoriented. Makoto was a psychopath, and she hated him…Yet she could feel something deep down in her soul saying she loved him, too…She had felt it even before reading the journal and discovering that she did in fact know him, but she hadn't wanted to believe it….

His lips that had been sucking at her neck and leaving small marks upon it had moved up to her chin, soon landing on her lips, causing the girl to whimper and blush from the sensation. Surprisingly, his kiss was as sweet as chocolate, and would have had her melting if she didn't feel so terrified. So she remained completely immobile, allowing him to defile her mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

"You taste so good, Hanako," Makoto said with a smile that was more on the shy side. "I'm sorry…Here I am indulging myself when you must be starving…After breakfast, why don't we relax and watch some movies together? Then maybe a bit later, we can do something a bit more…stimulating. That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

When she didn't respond, Makoto placed his forehead against hers, his eyes that had darkened staring directly into hers. "Doesn't it, Hanako…?"

"Y-yes…It does…." Hanako replied weakly, managing to crack a small smile.

Closing her eyes when Makoto placed a light kiss on her forehead, Hanako didn't fight when he tied her wrists to the bed, Makoto saying he was just being cautious and that he found it was much easier to feed her himself. Only when she heard his footsteps disappearing did she open her duller brown eyes to stare at the ceiling.

In her journal she had written that she was scared that one day she would be alone…That no one would ever love her…And seeing how things had turned out, maybe never finding love would have been a blessing more than a curse….


End file.
